Anastasia Sapphire
:Has Left Terra :Ana has recieved word that her people have survived, and has left to return to her land so she can rebuild her kingdom as Queen :(Writing a book about her yay! :D) BackStory Believe it or not, Anastasia is a Princess. Born to King Aquarius and Queen Azulleyu, who ruled the faraway kingdom of Sapphira. She grew to be the middle sibling of 3. She proved herself most capable of ruling, with a clear mind and clear judgement, she proved herself to be outstanding in court. She can be a bit forgetful at times though. The younger brother was a childish, and selfish boy. Simply, a brat, and rather was cruel as well. The older daughter was an adventerous women, but also a rebel, disgusted by royal court and such, she left for an adventure. But this all changed when she was 24. Her kingdom was being attacked by Demons from Hell, (A.K.A Nether peeps) and their army was no match for them, for the ShadowMen could literally turn into shadows, dodging the soldiers' weapons in this way. Gradually, all that was standing was the Castle. Then, disaster struck. 3 days after Ana's 25th birthday, the castle was under seige. She watched her Father fight valiantly, but in vain. He fell to the ground dying, the castle had begun to burn. In his last breaths he told Anastasia to run, and one day, come and rebuild their kingdom, then he said in his last breath "I love you," and died. Through their weeping tears, the Queen and Princess struggled through the collapsing building. But then a column fell upon the Queens leg. Princess Anastasia did everything she could to get her out, but it was useless. It was the Queen's turn to whisper goodbye to her daughter. Then Ana ran, ran through until she was almost out. She was then met by her brother, who stood before her, a sword in his hand. He had joined the Demons! He screamed at her, slicing at her, and saying how he should should have been chosen to be King. Then a deadly creaking was heard above them, and Ana ran past him outside. The castle completely collapsed, it most likely had no survivors. So Ana ran, ran to a kingdom she had heard of, a Kingdom called... Terra. Sapphiran Culture The Sapphiran Culture is unlike most Human royalty and such. Instead of the first born son automatically being the King, the king and queen choose one of their children to rule, wether it is a girl, or boy. This proved to tear relationships with the other children however, and made them quite difficult to mend. The king and queen did not rule till they died. The Sapphirans believed that it would not be fit for the kingdom or for the rulers to rule at old age. At the age of 50, the King and Queen would retire, and their chosen child would take the throne and rule. Royalty are not required to marry Royalty. Sapphirans believed that all were equal, none were impure and none were not fit to do as they dreamed. They stick to the belief that the rulers were chosen by the great god Aqualala, who spoke through the High Priest. If the King/Queen died and had no air, citizens and royalty alike, had the chance to be chosen as the next ruler. Sapphira's royal colors were Lapis Lazuli blue, Aqua blue, and Emerald green. To Royalty itself: each royal family member is presented a royal jewel, it possessing magical powers of which you will read soon. Ironically, Anastasia's is an Emerald. Which she had brought with her when she ran. The Bigger Secret DO NOT METAGAME THIS A truth about Anastasia..She is half dragon. All of the people are, with their jewel allowing it, until they are 150. It is in their blood with the ability... but only one person in Sapphiran history has been able to transform without the jewel, and back before they were the official age. The jewel also allows the royal family to control water. However everyone has a unique power. Some can control the clouds and how they move. Some can control and make ice, and others can simply control water. However, shortly after entering Terra, for some reason the jewel had lost its powers, making Anastasia lose her water abilities and trap her in a human form. Upon beginning to work at the Roseshaft Tavern, a scaly customer once entered by the name of Traxius. Being a dragon at heart, Anastasia welcomed him to the Tavern calmly and warmly. Upon his leave, she gave him her Emerald, to protect. Dragon Apearance Each royal member had a unique dragon form. While Aquatic dragons were the most common, Glaciel and Earthen were not unheard of. There have been no Pyro (fire-breathing) dragons in Sapphiran history, however, knowledge of their existance in other lands was known. Anastasia's form is an Aquatic Dragon. She is humanoid, meaning she can stand on 2 legs and can walk, she is "7,9" feet in height. Her claws have 4 fingers including oppasable thumbs. Both hands and feet are webbed, providing excellent swimming. She is intelligient in dragon form of course, and still is the same person as in human form. One thing amazing about her is that she is biolumiscent (I feel smart saying that), meaning when she is in deep and dark waters, lights along her snout, back, and wings begun to glow, looking quite beauitful in the dark. She also has the power to breathe "Illumina", a substance that is similiar to fire, but is blue and cool to the touch. It can be a source of light, without a fuel. The Blue Inquisitors Anastasia will hit you if you assume she is a Blue Inquisitor. Quite opposite...she hates them with all her heart and is absolutely TERRIFIED of them... Have you ever wondered why there was a burn mark in the shape of a cross in her cheek?.. I bet you can guess. As Anastasia had neared Solaris..To be continued, I am reluctant to write this page because...well.. it was emotional and i just dont want to talk how Wally died. Relations Lana- Her current employer and friend. Trax- A dear friend to her, she felt comforted by the presence of another dragon, and more to tell someone she was half-kin. Category:Human Category:OC